


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第一章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M, 微盾冬, 微绿寡, 有NTR, 注意文前预警, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第一章

第一章 劳燕分飞

推荐歌曲1：Perfect Illusion——Lady Gaga  
Caught up in your show  
我沉迷于你的绝伦的表演 无法自拔  
Yeah, at least now I know  
但至少我知道  
It wasn't love, it wasn't love  
这绝非爱 这绝非爱  
It was a perfect illusion  
这是镜花水月般完美的幻觉  
Mistaken for love, it wasn't love  
这是错误的爱 并非真心  
It was a perfect illusion  
这是镜花水月般完美的幻觉  
You were a perfect illusion  
而你如重重魅影般让我着迷

“我们分手吧，洛基。”

索尔坐在车里，边打电话边抬头看着他们的家的窗户。

那里黑洞洞的，像今晚的夜空一样无星无月。

洛基大概是根本就不在家里吧。与常常应酬到很晚的索尔不同，洛基不接案子的时候相当不乐意加班，也不愿意跟不熟的人有太多交际——“没有什么能把我和我的床分开！”近段时间索尔忙得团团转，不太清楚洛基忙不忙，但这么晚了，居然还没回来吗？

想到这里索尔有些生气，谁知道洛基是不是出去泡吧开趴。然而不，电话里传来的声音与灯红酒绿和纸醉金迷的想象完全不沾边，没有嘈杂的人声也没有劲爆的节奏，有的只是洛基清晰冷静的声音——

“嗯，我们分手吧，索尔。”

就是这样么？只是这样而已？

“我快到家了。”索尔的声音更低了。

“好。”洛基迫不及待地挂掉了电话。

这干脆利落的挂断，真的很像他。纵使这是洛基一贯的作风，索尔也没办法觉得平常。他握着手机的右手开始不由自主的发抖，他觉得奇怪，心无旁骛地想他的手为什么在发抖。还没想明白的时候索尔的胸口后知后觉地涌上恨意与悲哀的狂潮，他狠狠地把手机砸在副驾车座上，发出砰的一声响。索尔望向窗外，低声喘息着，试图压抑他的火山爆发一样的愤怒，但他还是绷紧了全身的肌肉想跟什么人打一架。

他不要他了。

这就是洛基，这就是洛基，他相恋同居十年的男朋友。在他的公司破产的时候，第一个抛弃了他。

索尔不想承认其实他有点想哭，从十年前他的母亲芙丽嘉去世之后索尔第一次有流泪的冲动——居然是因为洛基。

或者说他已经哭了，滚烫的眼泪在索尔醉人的蓝眼睛里打转。索尔仰起头靠在座椅上，不让泪水流下来。

果然洛基就没爱过自己。他跟自己在一起，从头到尾都只是为了钱。金钱之于洛基犹如鲜血之于鲨鱼。洛基从不掩饰他对金钱的渴望。是的，渴望。

不同于含着金汤匙出生的索尔，洛基自小生活在贫民窟里，也从来不提起他的父母，一直暗示索尔他是个孤儿。

索尔平静了半天，做了好几个深呼吸，收起手机上楼——索尔很奇怪为什么既然洛基在家，家里的灯却没有一盏亮起来。

“回来了？”洛基从黑暗中踱出来，挑衅地抱着臂看向同样没在黑暗中的索尔，抬手肘撞开了门庭灯，微微发紫的冷光从两人头顶倾泻而下。

索尔看着洛基有恃无恐的模样，心里突然产生了一个邪恶的猜想，这个猜想令索尔失去了所有的理智，他不计后果地开口：“我早就想跟你分手了，这是个机会，是不是？”

“我倒是很有兴趣听听，以便开始下一段恋情的时候能够有所改进。”洛基的脸色在灯光与黑发的映衬下显出一种病态的青白。他本就拥有极美艳的五官与深邃的轮廓，肌肤的质地与色泽也与容貌相得益彰。洛基披着一袭墨绿丝绒的寝衣，头发有些凌乱，活脱脱就是个中世纪古堡的吸血鬼王子。

“不洛基，别做梦了，正常男人都想要家庭，我的意思是女人和孩子，你永远不能给我一个孩子。”精挑细选，索尔终于抓住了洛基最痛的那个点。

正常男人都想要家庭，但洛基是真的不想要，所以推出洛基不正常——别人这么说洛基也就一笑置之了，如果是自己嘛……

而洛基对孩子没有半点好感，他对能被称为孩子的人类生物深恶痛绝，多看一眼都不愿意，更别提真正抚养照顾了——其厌恶程度跟孩子的年龄成反比。

以洛基最厌恶的东西来羞辱他，一定可以达到最好的效果。

果然，洛基气得风仪尽失，精致的五官都走了样：“索尔！”洛基面容狰狞地攥住索尔的衣领：“你是个混蛋！混蛋！你侮辱我！你毁了我！整整十年——你让它没有意义了！”

索尔挣开洛基的双手，右手覆上洛基的下半张脸把人咚在墙上（甚至还没忘了护住洛基的后脑），在他耳边冷冷地说：“够了！遇见你之后我整个人生都被你毁掉了！十年？让它没有意义的是你！”

手掌之下洛基的皮肤细嫩光滑——也许像个少女，但索尔不知道。

洛基本来毫无血色的脸因为呼吸困难染上急促的艳色，魅惑的绿眼睛里溢满了眼泪——这该死的，索尔想，这神情太像他在床上的样子了，泪眼迷离，挣扎无力。一瞬间索尔想干他的欲望竟然超过了报复他的想法。

洛基扶着墙弯下腰大口大口地呼吸着，刚刚索尔湛蓝的眼睛里好似搅进了尖锐的冰碴子刺得他好疼——是吗？他毁掉了索尔的人生？他让索尔这十年过得没有意义？

——索尔本该有家庭，有妻子，有孩子，但因为自己，就是因为自己，全部都没有得到？

是我拖累了你吗？

我是个累赘，再一次地？

那么自己呢？昔日风流成性情人无数的自己，又是在什么时候变成了一个无药可救的工作狂？

手臂被索尔干燥的手扶住，他的温厚的声音从头顶传来：“……你穿上鞋。”

这种贴心的管教是洛基十年来习惯了的，索尔一直在生活起居上把洛基照顾得很好，甚至有时候洛基觉得在男友身份之外，索尔如父如兄。

但此刻洛基却突然爆发了，狠狠甩开索尔的手：“别假惺惺的！你以为我不知道你在想什么吗？伪君子！”

“我挡了你的路，我走。”洛基的胸口闷得发痛，眼泪滞涩了呼吸。他不擅长憋住眼泪，尤其是被索尔宠了十年之后。生活真是太艰难了，若不是十年里他被索尔宠得太过，受不了索尔给他的半点委屈，此时他的眼泪也不会不受控制地从眼眶中涌出来——真的是涌出来，像水龙头一样。为了不让索尔看见，洛基转过身就去卧室收拾东西。

收拾？怎么收拾？这个房子他们住了快十年了，真要锱铢必较地收拾怕不是要活扒一层皮。十年以来他们那样亲密地生活在一起，这盘根错节的一切，怎么拆，怎么移？

索尔还是于心不忍，抓住洛基的手臂想说彼此冷静一下明天再说，都这么晚了何苦通宵分手呢？洛基心烦意乱，大力甩开索尔的手却莫名其妙地摔倒了，连带索尔两个人一起摔在地上。

疼死了——

洛基揉着脑袋坐起来，等等这是哪儿？

这……他妈很像十年前他对索尔一见钟情的那天啊！

那是他十九岁的时候，偶然跟朋友詹姆斯·巴恩斯路过篮球场——好吧也许并不是那么偶然，詹姆斯刚刚摔到手臂骨裂，不能打篮球，是去看史蒂夫的，而完全不习惯在烈日之下泡运动场的洛基晃了晃神，被一个飞过来的篮球当场撂倒。

夏日午后的篮球场像一个巨大的玻璃水缸，一缸被晒得刚刚好温度的水中盛了许多尾年轻漂亮的金鱼，而其中最耀眼的一尾正像道闪电一样划破水底的宁静飞速游向他命中注定的另一尾。

当时那个后来他洛基爱了十年的肇事者慌慌张张地跑过来，半扶半抱着洛基，一双眼睛犹如蔚蓝深海。

洛基溺水了。

就从这一天开始，洛基用两天时间把索尔的资料查了个底儿掉，出尽百宝用尽心机极尽勾引挑逗之能事经过——

一个月的努力奋斗拿下了索尔并成功跟他滚上了床。

幸运的是（对当年的洛基来说），索尔是个道德感很强的人，是个家庭主义者，而且他还没试过跟男人谈恋爱。虽然有着富二代的通病——不食人间烟火呀，不知世间疾苦呀，喜欢到处撩妹频繁一夜情呀——但是一旦确认关系他就变成了忠犬男友。

洛基追求的不是一夜情，他想得到索尔——当然了和他的钱。洛基是个孤儿，他很缺钱。所以他才花了整整一个月欲拒还迎欲擒故纵若即若离若远若近才终于一槌定音，而不是用一两个小时完成这件事。

对二十岁的索尔和洛基来说，一个月的罗曼史已经很长很长了。他们很珍惜这段感情，也确实非常相爱，于是整整十年都没有分开，变成了彼此的固定伴侣——何谓固定伴侣？就是恋爱同居，在彼此的朋友圈内完全公开，遇到携眷出席的场合必定会带上彼此，对一夜情和劈腿零容忍——换句话说，就是随时可以去结婚的那种伴侣。

索尔抱着还在揉脑袋的洛基，两个人愣在原地相对无言——他们一起穿越回了十年前？

二十岁的索尔甚至还在脑后扎着一个小发揪，下巴也干干净净没有胡茬——洛基倒是有几年没见过索尔这样子了。四五年之前索尔为了压住场子换了更利落硬朗的形象，把头发剪得很短，也蓄了须。而洛基，时光对他一向宽纵，不同的是愈加高傲的气质与不同于十年后的短发。

“洛基？洛基你还好吗？怎么不说话？疼不疼？要不要去校医？还是直接去医院？”詹姆斯的声音清冷低沉，像一盆兜头泼下的凉水惊醒了洛基。洛基伸手死攥着詹姆斯的完好的右手站起来，低声道：“吧唧……”詹姆斯骨节分明的手硌得洛基有点疼，也让他知道这不是梦。

按理说被篮球砸了一下不是什么大事，索尔离开的时间显然超过了正常范围，洛基看着史蒂夫范达尔都快围上来了，放开詹姆斯勉强笑着说：“吧唧，我没事，”又抬手揉揉脑袋，冲詹姆斯调皮地眨眨眼，“但这位同学毕竟砸了我，我们得谈谈赔偿。看在史蒂夫面子上，我不会要太多的。”詹姆斯松了口气：“你没事就好，这位同学可不大在意赔偿。”索尔闻言回头冲他的球友们打了个手势大声说：“你们继续玩，我马上回来！”

两人一前一后走到无人处，洛基回过身一个耳光招呼过去，“啪”的一声打得索尔脸都红了起来头发也乱了。索尔被打蒙了，十年前洛基也没打他啊！索尔生气地质问：“为什么打我？”洛基气不打一处来：“你打回来，然后我们分手，OK？”索尔觉得洛基的脑子怕不是进了水，打回去？他就真不怕被自己打到吐血？

“好聚好散，洛基，打架就不必了。”索尔摇摇头，心想这亏他还是拌番茄酱吃了吧。洛基瞄了一眼索尔健壮的手臂，即使是二十岁的索尔的手臂——嗯总算他还有点良心，这一巴掌下来自己可能是要被打掉牙齿的。洛基支着下巴矜持地点点头：“虽然不知道为什么，但显然我们回到了十年前。”他微抬起头看进索尔蔚蓝的眼睛，在心里叹了口气，“既然如此索尔，既然我们始终都要分手，不如就当我们从来没认识过，从来没在一起过，我相信这对我们都好。”索尔勾了勾唇角：“我想也是，我们想要的东西从来都不一样，勉强不来——分开对我们都好。”

洛基回来的时候脸色更差了，差得詹姆斯赶紧扶着他回了寝室问了好几遍是不是中暑。洛基不说话，只是摇摇头，连晚饭都没有起来吃。

但很快的，第二天早晨洛基就满血复活了，比过去的每一天都活蹦乱跳。


End file.
